Dental floss dispensers having an outer housing, a cap, a dispensing aperture, and a cut off blade are known to the art.
Toothpaste dispensers, such as the pump type toothpaste dispensers, are also known in the art. These items require separate space in an often crowded medicine cabinet, and are often unhandy to use where these items must compete for space with other toiletry items, such as a toothbrush, comb, razor, shaving cream, fragrances, lotions, oils, tweezers, brush, etc. These items often accompany the user on trips, where they must be repeatedly packed an unpacked. Numerous efforts have been made to combine one or more of these items to reduce the overall clutter while providing the necessary accouterments and toiletry items now in common use by men, women and children.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,134 discloses a combination toothbrush and dental floss dispenser, wherein dental floss is stored and dispensed from the handle of a toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,106 discloses a combination tooth paste and dental floss dispenser, wherein dental floss is stored and dispensed from the base of a tooth paste dispenser.